1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque rod that is interposed between the engine and body of a vehicle to control displacement in the engine rolling direction and the longitudinal direction, as well as to damp vibration between the engine and body. More specifically, the invention relates to a resin torque rod in which outer casings of the first and second bushings as well as a connecting component that connects at both ends with those bushings are made of resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, torque rods are mounted between the engine and body of a vehicle. These torque rods have first and second bushings at both ends, each of which has an outer and inner casing, with a rubber elastic body interposed therebetween, and a connecting component for connecting the first and second bushings, so that the torque rods can take up the torque from the engine to control displacement in the engine rolling direction and the longitudinal direction. Such torque rods also damp vibration between the engine and body.
Conventionally used torque rods include the parallel type of torque rod in which the first and second bushings are disposed in the same direction, and the perpendicular type of torque rod in which the first and second bushings are disposed facing each other at right angles.
Torque rods of the former parallel type have been disclosed, for example, in JP-U-50-3217, JP-B-4-74569, JP-B-5-14806, JP-A-6-109075 and JP-A-7-197927, and the latter perpendicular type has been disclosed in JP-A-8-233030 and JP-A-2003-206991.
To ensure the safety of the passengers in vehicles, this type of torque rod should be allowed to break at the locations between the first and second bushings fixed to the engine and body sides when substantial load is applied during vehicle collisions. A torque rod capable of realizing this has therefore been desired in the past.